Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Among these products, optical scopes used on high-powered rifles, pistols, and even crossbows offers long-range targeting capabilities with pinpoint accuracy. However, many users of such scopes are afflicted by near vision problems forcing them to wear reading glasses. Such glasses are necessary to properly see through the scope, and view the reticle markings on the lenses. However, when the user looks down range at the object being shot at, the glasses need to be removed. This results in a continuous on again/off again cycle which is not only aggravating, but takes time in which the ideal shot can be missed. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which users requiring the use of reading glasses can be afforded the ability to effectively use a hunting scope, without the disadvantages as described above.